The present invention relates to heat radiation apparatus and more particularly to a collective and restrictive inhalant and radiating device for appliances which has the extreme heat radiation effect by adoption of the superconductive tube and the thermoelectric cooling modules in cooperation with several heat radiating blocks.
As we know that the computer manufacturers, for keeping the durability of the electronic parts such a the central processing unit (CPU), the source controlling device and the other electric appliances in the computer utilize a set of the radiation fins in combination with an electric fan installed above the CPU which usually creates high temperature. The CPU of the old-fashioned computer has low speed processing capability that creates medial high temperature. So this type of heat radiation device is capable of radiating the heat in the CPU and keeps the CPU processed at an appropriate temperature. Nowadays, the new style computers developed by the manufacturers around world have the processing speed becoming more and more swift. The calculation speed of the CPU is over 2.8 GHZ and even 3.2 GHZ and possesses 64 Kbits. In facing the future progressive tendency, the manufacturers have to make diligent effort in research and development for a new heat radiation device to cope with this requirement. However, most of them intend to improve the radiating fins and the electric fan. The new products in the market are basically no much difference with each other and have no great breaking through on the radiation efficiency. So as the electric appliances, the power control device as well as the apparatus.